


Safe Sex

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Espionage, Female Protagonist, Multi, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, challenge: kink_bingo, over 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey makes up a little story for Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Sex

"Okay," said Sarah. "Let's do this."

"First tell me why we shouldn't," Casey said. "Again."

Sarah swallowed. "Because he doesn't know we're doing it, and if he did he'd not like it--"

"Wrong. Tell me why we shouldn't do this, Agent Walker."

"Because I'm drawn to Chuck," Sarah snapped. "You think this is compromising me further."

"Correct. And now tell me why we should do it."

"I need it," Sarah breathed. She searched Casey's eyes, but their expression remained detached, mostly just curious, studying her.

"All right then," he said at last. "Sit down."

Sarah sat down on the plain kitchen chair set facing the window in Casey's darkened bedroom. She stared out of it at the square of light that was Chuck's room's window just a few feet away. She could see one half of his Tron poster and the top of the bed's headboard.

She also saw the back of Chuck's head and an expanse of his back. He was sitting at the computer. She could see his muscles jump as he manipulated the keyboard frantically. He seemed to be playing a game.

Chuck was in a black T-shirt, his hair still wet from the shower. Sarah herself was wearing jeans and a simple top. Casey was still wearing his uniform from Buy More.

Casey leaned over her shoulder, his breath blowing strands of pale hair into her field of vision. She could smell the day's sweat on him, as well as a faint touch of cigarettes and coffee from the break room.

"I go over to him," Casey said. "I put my hands on his shoulders, rub my thumb across his neck."

"He's going to object," Sarah interjected. "You're messing up his game."

"Right. And I don't care. I don't even answer. I just lean over to take his earlobe between my teeth."

"Show me," Sarah whispered.

Casey closed his lips over Sarah's earlobe, flicking his tongue out just once before nipping it. Sarah's breath hissed between her teeth. Her knees fell apart imperceptibly, and she shifted her weight back, leaning closer to Casey's warmth.

"He's squirming. Like you," Casey said with a smile as he moved back. "I run my hands over his bare arms. The hairs stands up on end."

"You're ruining his game."

"No. He falters, but he gets to the end of the level. Watch."

Sarah watched. Chuck's back was tensed, concentrated, his arms working quickly. Then he relaxed. He'd done it.

Casey reached over to the window and pulled the curtains closed. "Enough," Casey said."I tell him enough, and close the curtains. And then I tell him to get on the bed."

Sarah nodded and closed her eyes. She felt Casey's warmth retreat, heard his soft footfalls on the floor, and then a squeak as he sat down on the bed. She didn't move.

"He turns around, looks up," Casey continued. "His eyes are opened wide and his lips part. You know how he looks when he can almost taste something he really, really wants."

"I know," Sarah whispered.

"I pull him up by his lapel and kiss him. Roan Montgomery doesn't know a damn thing about kissing a guy like Chuck. I do. I work his lips 'til they're raw. He's clinging on to my shoulders. I love his hands, those long fingers. Don't you?"

"I do," said Sarah, her head lolling back, her breathing heavy. She rubbed her hand up and down her thigh. "May I, Casey? Please?"

"No," Casey said firmly. "Sit on your hands, Agent Walker."

Sarah obeyed, biting her lip. Her buttocks felt hot against her fingers.

"He says, 'I thought you wanted me on the bed'," Sarah said.

"I say that's right, and I let go of him. He takes two steps back, and then falls on the bed backwards, kicking off his shoes. He's smiling, you know the smile. Like he can't believe his luck."

"Yes," Sarah breathed. "Oh, go to him, please."

"No," said Casey, that cruel bastard. "First I ask him to tell me what he wants."

"His face is slightly flushed now. Isn't it?"

"Sure. But he's getting hard, too. He knows what's going to happen. I know what he wants, too. I just want to hear him say it."

"'Fuck me, Casey'," Sarah said, and was not sure if she was talking for Chuck alone.

"I tell him, 'all right'."

The bed squeaked again. Sarah heard the rustle of cloth. It could've been anything from the sheets rubbing together as Casey leaned back to Casey slipping out of his shirt. Sarah didn't turn around to see. That wasn't how the game was played.

Her parts were throbbing with pleasure. Her fingers twitched. She wanted so much to release them, to put them on herself. "Then what?" she asked instead.

"I climb on the bed, in between his wide open legs, and I slip my hand under that Star Trek T-shirt. He has a trail of hair going up his belly. My hand follows it. I lay it flat on his chest, his nipple between my index and middle finger. The shirt is climbing halfway up his torso. I undo his belt with my other hand. He's lovely, Sarah. He's breathing hard. I can't wait to be in him."

"Oh please," Sarah moaned, her body bent forward, half-rubbing herself on the chair. "Please, Casey."

"Okay, but only your left hand, and only outside the pants. I better not see that belt move."

Sarah gratefully freed her hands, grasping the seat of the chair hard with her right hand, slipping the left between her legs, kneading eagerly. Fuck, she could come right now. "More?" she asked in a whisper.

"You're not allowed to be done before I am. Got it?"

Sarah nodded. "Okay, Casey," she said meekly. She stopped her kneading, just resting her hand on her burning, throbbing, needing cunny, hot to her touch even through the jeans.

"I've got Chuck's belt off by now," Casey said after a short silence. "I'm kissing him again, mouths open. He's so open under me, perfectly trusting. I sit up to rip open a condom packet - it's one of those pre-lubricated ones - and tell him to turn over."

"Just like that?"

"What, do you expect I was going to stop to go to the shop and get him some flowers? He doesn't talk back, he just rolls over. I undo my trousers and slip the rubber on slow. Chuck grabs a pillow and hugs it. I love that. He really is a pillow biter."

"I wish I was there," gasped Sarah. She'd picked up rubbing herself through her trousers again.

"I tug off his trousers and underpants," Casey said. "I palm one buttock. He's already pushing back against me. I lick my thumb and start rubbing him open."

"Oh god," Sarah moaned.

"Suddenly, the door opens. You're standing in the doorway."

"Oh thank you, thank you," Sarah said, thrusting her hips up against her own hand. If only she could've used her right.

"You look at us like you can't believe your eyes. Chuck twists around and sees you, and he pales, begins to explain, begins to twist away from his position. I don't. I just smile at you, and I grab Chuck's head and shove it back into the pillow. And I kick his knees apart, and I push the tip of my cock inside him."

Sarah bit her lip and came a little, but didn't tell Casey. It was only going to be the first time that night.

"You're just standing there, watching us. Chuck moans your name into the pillow, then mine. He asks you to forgive him. You have this stony kind of a look on your face. I push in deeper, and Chuck, he lets out this choked kind of a sound, like he was going to moan but caught himself."

"Poor Chuck," said Sarah. "Oh, poor guy. You're bad, Casey."

"Well, Mommy's gonna make it all better, isn't she?" Casey said, almost in a growl. Sarah heard at last the click of his belt buckle, and couldn't really blame him. "Your eyes are still kind of glazed, but you start taking your top off."

"He calls for me."

"He does," Casey agreed. "I start fucking him, the bed starts rocking. You're glad Ellie saw you come in, they'll just think it's you two. You've got to join us now, even if you don't want to. But you do want to."

"I do," Sarah admitted.

"I hold onto Chuck's hips as I fuck him. He feels so sweet, Sarah, tight and slick. He looks up and sees you take your bra off, sees you slip out of your trousers, and his expression, I don't know how to describe it. It's not joy as much as it's just amazement. He's amazed and probably relieved but he's not quite grasping yet how lucky he is."

I love him, thought Sarah. I want to tell him I love him. But, though she trusted Casey enough to let him do this with her, she didn't trust anybody enough to be able to utter those words. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

"I come over," she said. "Both of you are still half-clothed, but I'm naked. That's how I want it. I want him to see all of me."

"You don't like me that much."

"No, but I can see how much he loves it. He loves you inside him. I love it that he does." I love him.

"I pull him up and sit back, so he's in my lap. You can see his cock for the first time, but you don't look at it. You look at his face, and you palm his dick, run your thumb up it, staring straight into his eyes. And you can't tell if the look on his face is consternation or pain or just feeling too much. You touch his face and then kiss him, and he kisses you back with lips still swollen from mine. His dick is still in your hand, throbbing, and I'm still behind him, fucking him. You start moving your hand."

"Oh, honey," Sarah whispered, her mind full of Chuck, her second orgasm almost upon her. She feared this would be the big one, and took her left hand off her crotch, grasping the chair with both hands. She couldn't, not yet.

"You want him inside you. You're dripping wet."

"And he needs it!" she said hotly. "He needs to know I'm not just doing a favour. He needs to see."

Casey was silent for almost a full, tortured minute.

"I tell you to lie back, Agent Walker. You obey me, lift up your legs to wrap around both of us. Your right foot is on Chuck's shoulder, your left foot's ball is locked behind my back. You're drawing us closer, even as you grab the bedpost with both hands. Your chest is heaving and your face is flushed."

"Correct on both accounts," Sarah murmured.

"Chuck falls forward, his hands on either side of your head, and between us we get him in position. You start to let go of the bedpost, I tell you not to. I take another condom from my back pocket, open the package with my teeth. I use my own hand to slide it on his cock, and then I guide it inside you."

"Oh god."

"He's bigger than you'd thought. I grab your hips and grind all three of us together. I'm whispering something into his ear, but you can't make it out. He's filling you up to the hilt. You're straining your hips up to meet his, but I set the rhythm. I'm crushing both of you under me. He's kissing you, kissing your neck. You guys are making love, but I'm fucking you both while you do it, and you're loving it."

There it was. Sarah's left hand flew to her crotch and pressed just once and she came. It was the final orgasm, the one that made her body twitch convulsively, and she rolled her hips against her hand, nearly lifting them off the chair. The moisture would be all over her crotch, soaking her panties and even her jeans. She'd need a shower and a change of clothes. She didn't care.

She was resting boneless against the hard back of the chair, her breathing calming down, when Casey spoke again. "I wasn't done, Agent Walker."

"Then you must be made of fucking ice, Agent Casey," Sarah snarled.

She heard the bed squeak as Casey got up, and this time she did turn and look up at him. He loomed over her, tall and broad, still wearing all his clothes, his face half-lost to shadow, contorted by the slit of light showing through the curtains. She couldn't help herself – her eyes wandered down to the bulge in his pants. It was definitely bulgier than usual.

"Unlike you," Casey said coldly, though his voice was ragged, "I know how to keep myself in check. Tell me again, Agent Walker, why the scenario we just discussed can never happen."

Sarah dropped her eyes, then stood up, surprised to find her knees still weak. She turned away from him.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Because agents can't get emotionally attached to the assets they're protecting," she said sharply.

"You already have been. Tell me why it can't go any further."

"It would break his heart," Sarah said quietly.

"Wrong," said Casey harshly. "It would break you. It would compromise the mission and every agent you ever worked with. If you weren't attached, you could fuck him all you like. We both could."

"What's stopping you?" Sarah snapped. "You're not attached to anything that doesn't move on four wheels or shoot bullets."

"Hey! I like flamethrowers and motorcycles too," Casey said.

"Just not people, huh?"

"Get out."

The words were spoken in a quiet voice full of menace. Sarah felt a surge of anger at the man standing there in the dark holding on to an erection she might very well have wanted inside her, if only his personality didn't get in the way.

It was only when Sarah was already in her car driving home that she realized he hadn't answered her question.


End file.
